Iceglare's Story
by Sheep4432
Summary: Sequel to 1st Warrior Games, please read that before coming here. New series. Icekit a kit born to Thunderclan 36 moons after the Last Hope has her thoughts set on becoming clan leader, no matter what stands in her way...
1. Allegiances

***Pants* "You have no idea how long it took me to make this-Sheep4432**

Season-Greenleaf

Time-36 moons from Last Hope

Allegiances:

Leader:Lilystar:dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches.(42 moons)-Senior

Deputy:

Molerunner-large cream and brown tom with amber eyes(50 moons)-Senior

Med. Cat:

Robinherb-broad gray furred tom with dark blue eyes

Warriors:

Snowscar-white tom with amber eyes(37 moons)-New

Nutclaw-big dark brown tabby with amber eyes(34 moons)-New

Thornleap-strong gray furred tom with amber eyes(36 moons)-New

Blazeclaw-strong golden tom with dark blue eyes(36 moons)-New

Treescar-white furred tom with icy blue eyes(55 moons)-Senior

Queens:

Cherryfur-small fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes(50 moons)-Senior

Heatherfog-fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes(34 moons)-New

Seedfern-pale ginger she-cat(42 moons)-Senior

Apprentices:

Webpaw-fluffy brown tabby with green eyes(6 moons)

Kits:

Icekit-strong white furred she-cat with icy blue eyes(5 moons)

Cloudkit-white furred-tom with green eyes.(4 moons)

Whitekit-white furred-tom with amber eyes(4 moons)

Pinekit-ginger tom with amber eyes(4 moons)

Elders:

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, powerful forepaws(60 moons)

Mousewhisker-big gray and white tom with green eyes(81 moons)

**Family Tree**

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight=Heatherfog and Nutclaw

Cinderheart and Lionblaze=Blazeclaw, Robinherb, and Thornleap

Sorreltail and Brackenfur=Lilystar and Seedfern

Seedfern and Snowscar=kits

Heatherfog and Treescar=Icekit, Cloudkit, and Webpaw

Cherryfur and Snowscar=Pinekit and Whitekit

Poppyfrost and Berrynose=Molerunner and Cherryfur


	2. Pain

**Pain**

Icekit woke up to a shriek of a cat. She got up quickly and peered out of one of the small holes in the bramble nursery. A fox rushed into camp and started attacking the warriors. Intrigued, Icekit stepped out to the opening of the nursery. The orange pelt bit and slashed warriors, speedily. She finally stepped out to the open. Lilystar saw her and screamed something that was lost in the battle sounds. Molerunner heard though because he raced from the battle and tried to get to her before the fox noticed. _Too late_, thought Lilystar as the fox turned around and stared hungrily at the white kit. The fox bounded over quickly, it's eyes staring hungrily at his prize. A shriek split the air and then a fox screech.

"Icekit, can you hear me?"Robinherb asked. "A little."Icekit groaned. "Will she be okay?" the impatient growl of Treescar mewed. "I think so."Robinherb answered. "You think! You're a medicine cat! I'm going in if you like it or not!"Treescar growled, and thrusted his way through the bramble tendrils. Icekit had two scars side by side because of the fox's jaws. Lilystar, Molerunner, Treescar, and Blazeclaw got it down before any serious injuries occurred. "I feel so guilty!"Molerunner threw his head down,"I could've got there sooner!" "Can we see her?"Pinekit squealed, followed by numerous other squeals. "Hush kits. She needs rest."Robinherb mewed, and fed her small black seeds.

"Can she come out yet?"Cloudkit asked. "Yes, but you need to give her space."Robinherb answered. "I'm fine."Icekit insisted. She padded out of the nursery. "Brightheart's was worse than that."Briarlight said, she was watching the kits. "Who was Brightheart?"Iceglare squealed. "She got attacked by dogs and she got clawed in the face."Briarlight answered. "How did you get hurt?"Whitekit asked, staring at Briarlight's useless legs. "Tree fell on them."She answered, sadly. "Oh!"Whitekit exclaimed. "Broke my spine. Good thing is Jayfeather was a great medicine cat."She said. "Icekit! You're out of the medicine cat den!"Treescar dropped his squirrel at the fresh-kill pile and bounded over to Icekit.

He nosed her, checking for scars or injuries. "I'm fine." Icekit mewed, bored. "Icekit!" Heatherfog mewed, running out of the nursery. Heatherfog bounded toward them and nosed Icekit. Icekit sighed and mewed, "I'm fine." Heatherfog licked Icekit and mewed, "I know you are."


	3. Icepaw

Queens:

Cherryfur-small fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes(51 moons)-Senior

Heatherfog-fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes(35 moons)-New

Seedfern-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes(43 moons)-Senior

Apprentices:

Webpaw-fluffy brown tabby with green eyes(7 moons)

Icekit-strong white furred she-cat with icy blue eyes(6 moons)

Kits:

Cloudkit-white furred-tom with green eyes.(5 moons)

Whitekit-white furred-tom with amber eyes(5 moons)

Pinekit-ginger tom with amber eyes(5 moons)

Sorrelkit-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes(1 moon)

Leafkit-white furred-tom with amber eyes(1 moon)

Elders:

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, powerful forepaws(60 moons)

Mousewhisker-big gray and white tom with green eyes(81 moons)

Family Tree

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight=Heatherfog and Nutclaw

Cinderheart and Lionblaze=Blazeclaw, Robinherb, and Thornleap

Sorreltail and Brackenfur=Lilystar and Seedfern

Seedfern and Snowscar=Leafkit and Sorrelkit

Heatherfog and Treescar=Icekit, Cloudkit, and Webpaw

Cherryfur and Snowscar=Pinekit and Whitekit

Poppyfrost and Berrynose=Molerunner and Cherryfur

Mentors

Thornleap and Icepaw

Snowscar and Webpaw

**Icepaw**

Icekit stood up, grandly. Her white fur licked flat and her icy blue eyes shining. Her mother, Heatherfog, stood beside her. Her father, Treescar, looked behind him and gazed at his children. Webpaw was sitting up straight now. Icekit stood beside the kits_. I'm going to be an apprentice. Closer to a warrior._

"I'm pretty sure you know why I've asked you to be here." Lilystar announced. Murmurs of agreement spread through the crowd and many cats looked at Icekit. Icekit stood up prouder than ever. "Icekit! Come on up!" Lilystar mewed, nodding toward her. Icekit raced up to the rock.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to be a warrior of Thunderclan, but must first become an apprentice. Icekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw." Lilystar announced. She looked upon the crowd.

"Thornleap, you will train Icepaw. Molerunner was your mentor. I hope that his strength and courage will pass through to your new apprentice." Lilystar finished.

Thunderclan cheered loudly. Icepaw pressed noses with Thornleap. "You're going to be a fine warrior once I'm done with you." He whispered. Icepaw's eyes shined at the thought of being a warrior. She faced the crowd and thought_, I'm going to lead this clan one day..._ Determination surged through her as she set the goal of becoming leader.

"Come on, let me show you where to sleep." Webpaw mewed to me. Icepaw hurried with him to the apprentice's den. He pushed her into the cave. "Hey! What was that for?" She exclaimed, angrily. The apprentice den was a cave with 2 moss beds in it. He gave her the softest one. She smiled and left the cave.


	4. Apprentice

**Icepaw's POV-Sheep4432 ^-^**

**Apprentice**

I woke up, tiredly. "Why so early?" I whined. "Today's your first day as apprentice." Webpaw mewed, licking his fur clean. "Come on let's go." He mewed, excitedly. I nodded and gave my white pelt a quick cleaning and raced out with him. Thornleap and Snowscar were waiting outside. I raced to Thornleap. "What are we doing first?" I asked, quickly. "Looking at the territory." He mewed, flicking his tail, so I can follow him. I followed, quickly. "What are we going to look at?" I asked, at the entrance of camp. He glared at me to be silent, so I hung back meekly. _Already messed up, get it together Icepaw_. The gray furred warrior led me deeper into the forest.

"This is the Sky Oak." He announced, stopping at an oak tree. I widened my eyes, and noticed squirrels climbing it and I looked at the base. A rabbit hole was there. "What do you notice?" He asked me. "It's an oak tree with squirrels and a rabbit hole at the base." I answered, proudly. He nodded and led me to another part of the forest.

"This is the Old Thunderpath. Be careful." He announced. I touched the surface and then leaped back, astonished.. It was oily. I looked at my mentor. His amber eyes stared at the road. His fur up. He watched me like a hawk. _Mentor stuff?_ "Stay clear of it, unless you want to get to the Abandoned Twolegplace faster then going down there." He finished, turning away from it. I gazed at it a little longer, then followed him into the forest.

We walked a little faster, because it was going to be sun-down soon. My legs ached and my pads burned. We walked to a clearing. This is where you're going to train and it's almost like the Sandy Hollow they used back in the Forest." He announced, then looked at the sun. "Let's get going now." He mewed, flicking his tail. I followed him.

"That is most of the landmarks in Thunderclan, I'm going to show you the Lake and the borders tomorrow. Now, go do what little apprentices do nowdays."He dismissed me with a flick of his tail. I glared at him and then bounded to the camp entrance. The guards on duty were Treescar and Nutclaw. "Greetings." Nutclaw nodded to me and I nodded to him. "Greetings." Treescar greeted me. I nodded to him and walked into the camp. _This will be mine someday, no matter what stands in my way. _


	5. Training

**I really like this story/series-Sheep4432, hope you enjoy,any ideas, please comment.**

**Training**

Icepaw got up from her sleep. It's been two days, and she's looked at the whole Thunderclan territory. She raced out of the den, after a quick cleaning. Whitekit, Pinekit, and Cloudkit barraged her. She widened her eyes. "Surprise attack!" Pinekit announced, biting her left foot. She screamed, softly and fell to the ground. Laughing, Blazeclaw helped her up. "Thanks." she mewed. "You're welcome." He mewed. A screech came from the Nursery. Blazeclaw and Icepaw ran to the Nursery. Seedfern was lying down. "It's coming!" She screeched. "Coming through." Robinherb grunted, his jaws were full with herbs.

"Blazeclaw, Treescar, and Thornleap. Can you do a border patrol?" Molerunner asked. "Sure." Blazeclaw mewed, following Treescar. "Thornlwap?" Treescar asked. "Yeah, sure." He answered. He turned to her and mewed, "Let's go Icepaw." Icepaw nodded and raced to the thorn entrance. "So, we're going to patrol the Shadowclan border." Treescar announced, and they set out.

They finally made it to the Shadowclan border and marked it. "I'm going to show my apprentice to hunt at the Clearing, we'll come back before sun-down." Thornleap mewed. Treescar nodded and the patrol continued. Thornleap led Icepaw to the Clearing, but she knew where it was and the Thunderclan territory by heart.

"So, first of all, let's practice your stance." Thornleap said, facing Icepaw. Icepaw got herself down all she could. She painfully stepped forward and snaked her tail through the leaves. Thornleap pushed her body down a little farther. She fell down. He frowned and said, "Put more strength in your legs." She felt her fur burn. "Good first try, though." He praised her. She smiled and tried again. Remembering to go lower. She moved even more painfully. But, this time she forgot to snake her tail. In an instant Thornleap had it pinned down. She cursed under her breath and snaked it. "Good." Thornleap praised her. She moved faster now. "Now, for the catch." He said, staring at her expectantly. She leaped with her hind legs and curving her back. She pinned down a leaf and bit it. "Good job." He praised her again.

"I hunted today!" She exclaimed proudly, holding up her scrawny squirrel. Webpaw smiled and praised her.


End file.
